1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible optoelectronic device, and more particularly to a flexible optoelectronic device having an inverted electrode structure and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic optoelectronic devices, such as organic solar cells (OSC), organic light emitting diodes (OLED), organic light sensors, and so on, have many advantages. For example, organic optoelectronic devices can be lightweight, thin, large-area, flexible, and low-cost devices.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional flexible optoelectronic device 100. For example, the flexible optoelectronic device 100 can be a solar cell. The flexible optoelectronic device 100 includes a flexible conductive substrate 110, an electrode 160, and an organic layer 130. The flexible conductive substrate 110 includes a transparent electrode 112, a mask layer 113, and flexible plastic material 111. The transparent electrode 112 is used as an anode. The flexible plastic material 111 can be polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The transparent electrode 112 and the mask layer 113 are disposed on the two (e.g., opposing) sides of the flexible plastic material 111 respectively. Light 10 is able to reach the organic layer 130 through the opening 115 of the mask layer 113. In order to increase the power conversion efficiency of the flexible optoelectronic device 100, a hole transporting layer 140 can be disposed between the organic layer 130 and the transparent electrode 112. For example, poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) poly(styrenesulfonate) (PEDOT/PSS) can be used as the material of hole transporting layer 140, so as to increase the power conversion efficiency.
However, PEDOT is corrosive for the transparent electrode 112, and may result in damage to the optoelectronic device 100. Thus, the performance of the flexible optoelectronic device 100 may decay very quickly.
For the mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, a need has arisen to propose a novel flexible optoelectronic device with higher power conversion efficiency and without rapid performance decay.